


Already Yours

by Hyunjins_lipring



Series: JinJin Diaries [2]
Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Jinyoung POV, M/M, These boys melt my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyunjins_lipring/pseuds/Hyunjins_lipring
Summary: In that moment, Jinyoung wanted so badly to kiss Hyunjin, but he was afraid of making the boy uncomfortable. Things were going so well between them, and he didn't want to scare Hyunjin away. {3 weeks}





	Already Yours

Jinyoung pushed his hand through his sweat-slicked hair, his breathing shallow from practicing the same dance combination for the eighteenth time that night. He was alone in one of the JYP practice rooms preparing choreography for GOT7’s next comeback. It wasn't for another few months, but Jinyoung always liked to stay ahead of things. 

He sat down on the bench against the wall to take a short rest and sorted through his bag for his phone. He had promised to meet Hyunjin for dinner that night, but that was three hours ago. It was now past 10 o’clock and Hyunjin hadn't texted him asking where he was. Jinyoung figured he had probably eaten without him by now.

The two of them had been spending a lot of time with each other during the past few weeks, eating dinner together almost every night and occasionally watching movies in the GOT7 dorm. Hyunjin had been hesitant to hang out there at first, but Jinyoung had assured him that the other members wouldn't mind. In fact, they had all had an overwhelmingly positive reaction to Hyunjin’s presence, which made him feel much more comfortable. The two boys would sit next to one another on the couch under a warm blanket, and Jinyoung would stretch his arm over Hyunjin's shoulders. It was all very innocent, and neither of them felt the need to take things any further.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Jinyoung wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion, wondering who it could be. He knew it wasn't one of his members, because any of them would just barge in without bothering to knock. Letting out a small groan, he reluctantly stood up and headed towards the door. 

As soon as he opened it, Jinyoung instantly felt his guard drop. Hyunjin was standing on the other side of the doorway, holding a large paper bag and looking at Jinyoung with that million-dollar smile of his. 

“Hi, hyung,” he chimed. “Yugyeom told me you’d be in here. Are you hungry? I brought some food for us. I thought we could just eat here.”

Jinyoung was a bit taken aback by Hyunjin’s sudden appearance, but he was elated see the boy. “Oh. Yeah, of course. I just thought for sure you would have eaten by now.”

He moved aside so Hyunjin could enter the room. The younger boy glanced at him with a serious but innocent expression that Jinyoung found highly endearing. “Well, I didn't want to eat without you.”

Smiling affectionately, Jinyoung put his hand on Hyunjin’s shoulder. “You didn't have to wait for me. I know it's kind of late.”

Hyunjin smirked, raising his shoulders up into a casual shrug. “I don't mind. I would have waited all night.”

Jinyoung believed him wholeheartedly. He knew Hyunjin would do almost anything for him. The boy had made it abundantly obvious how much he admired and respected Jinyoung. The thing was, however, Jinyoung wasn't quite sure how to clearly demonstrate to Hyunjin just how mutual the feeling was. Their time together meant so much to him, and he just wanted Hyunjin to know that. 

The two boys took their seats on the floor, leaning their backs against the wall opposite the mirror. “What did you bring?” Jinyoung asked. 

Hyunjin reached into the paper bag and took out two plastic containers of beef bibimbap. “It didn't come out exactly the way I had hoped. I overcooked the rice a bit and the beef is a little too salty.”

“Wait,” Jinyoung interrupted. “You cooked this yourself?”

Hyunjin looked slightly embarrassed. “Well, yeah. I wanted you to have something substantial to eat while you rehearsed.” 

Inhaling sharply, Jinyoung stared at Hyunjin with hearts in his eyes. “You're the sweetest person I've ever known.” 

Hyunjin giggled delicately, handing one of the containers to Jinyoung. The two boys ate side by side, discussing how their days were and laughing at each other's stupid jokes. Their bodies were pressed so close together, and Jinyoung paid special attention to where his thigh made contact with Hyunjin's. When they finished eating, Jinyoung thanked Hyunjin for the food, putting his arm around the younger boy. 

“It's not a big deal. But you're welcome.” Hyunjin laid his head down on Jinyoung's shoulder, closing his eyes and smiling contently. 

Leaning his head on top of Hyunjin’s, Jinyoung peaked at their position in the mirror. His heart swelled at how adorable they were together, thinking they genuinely looked like a real couple. He grabbed one of Hyunjin's hands, intertwining their fingers. 

The boy next to him made a small squeaking noise, his eyes still closed. Jinyoung looked down at him and was greeted with the most beautiful sight. Hyunjin’s perfectly plump lips were slightly parted, forming a small pout. His dark eyelashes were fanned across his smooth cheeks, which had a pretty light pink flush to them. Jinyoung touched his nose to Hyunjin’s hair, breathing in deep. Damn, he even smelled amazing. Like spearmint and fabric softener. 

Hyunjin tilted his head to gaze up at the older boy softly. Jinyoung swallowed hard. In that moment, he wanted so badly to kiss Hyunjin, but he was afraid of making the boy uncomfortable. Things were going so well between them, and he didn't want to scare Hyunjin away. 

The younger boy raised his hand up to lightly trace a finger along Jinyoung's jawline. Jinyoung felt his insides turn to mush at the gentleness of the younger boy's touch. Hyunjin's eyes darted down to Jinyoung's mouth, wetting his own lips with his tongue. 

“Are you going to kiss me or what?” Hyunjin whispered. 

Jinyoung sucked in a deep breath, still feeling hesitant. “I want to, but…”

Hyunjin sat up to look at Jinyoung face-to-face. “Then what are we waiting for?”

Sliding his arm up from around Hyunjin’s shoulders to hook it around his neck, Jinyoung pulled him in close. Their faces were now less than an inch apart, and Jinyoung could feel Hyunjin's warm breath on his face. Feeling like his heart was going to jump out of his throat, Jinyoung shut his eyes and finally closed the space between them. 

The moment their lips touched, they both melted into the kiss. It started off as just a small peck, but Hyunjin quickly leaned in further, their lips slotting together. Jinyoung discovered that Hyunjin’s lips felt as soft as they looked, perhaps even softer. Hyunjin brought his hand up to rest in the middle of the older boy's chest, clutching onto his T-shirt. Jinyoung immediately decided that kissing Hyunjin was the best thing he's ever done. 

They eventually pulled apart after a few moments, touching their foreheads together. Hyunjin released his grip from Jinyoung's shirt and pressed his palm flat against his sternum, feeling the older boy's rapid heartbeat. Jinyoung laughed nervously, unsure how to phrase his question. 

“Hyunjinie,” he said quietly, opening his eyes. 

Hyunjin opened his eyes as well, looking at Jinyoung dreamily. “Yeah?”

Jinyoung gnawed at his bottom lip for a moment as he mustered up enough courage to speak again. “Will you be mine?”

Hyunjin’s breath hitched, and a huge grin spread across his face. “Yes. Of course I will.”

Breathing a sigh of relief, Jinyoung leaned in for another kiss. It was shorter than the first, but just as sweet. 

Hyunjin chuckled breathily. “But there is one condition.”

“Oh yeah? What's that?” Jinyoung asked amusedly. 

“You have to be mine, too.”

Jinyoung stared at Hyunjin as though the boy hung the stars in the night sky. 

“I'm already yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @pearlescentpeony for planting the seed in my brain that helped me come up with this idea!! I seriously love writing this ship so much. If anyone has any other relationship milestones they think I should include, please comment!!  
> Follow me on tumblr @hyunjins-lipring


End file.
